Socks
by fictiouswrighter
Summary: James Potter will rock your socks off... Maybe even more! C This is a story that came from the quote above. My friends gave me a challenge and I present them with the end result. A JPLE OneShot. Enjoy and Review!


**AN: **Yeah this is the same just with AN's. So, I'm not Jo so if you reconize anybody then I didn't create them...

I present you with Socks...

**_Sock_**

"I love you Lily Evans," a jet black-haired boy said to the red-haired beauty he had just deeply kissed. "I love you so much; I'm never letting you go."

"I love you, too. I'll love you always and forever. You'll always love me right?" Lily Evans asked the dark-haired boy.

"Of course I'll always love you Lil," he replied. Lily then pulled him close and kissed him again. Her hands wove threw his hair, as his hands wove threw hers. Soon, her arms found their way to his back. She felt how muscular his back was. _From Quiddich,_ She thought. His arms had found the same place as hers had.

"Lily," he said, coming up for breath.

"Mm?" Lily breathed.

"Please, Lily. Once and I'll never bother you again. Please?" The boy begged her.

"Lee," Lily said backing away from him. "Why now? Why ruin a perfect moment, Lee? We're not married; not even engaged. I told you that I'll loose my 'innocence' when I'm married."

"Lily, I'm sorry. I really am," Lee said.

Lily walked out of the Room of Requirements without a backwards glance. Lee knew that his constant asking for her 'innocence' ad gone too far. He knew he had lost his girlfriend forever.

As soon as Lily had walked out of the Room of Requirements she started crying.

_I'm the Head Girl, I shouldn't be breaking down like this because I said no to Lee. Calm down Lily,_ She thought to herself. She had reached her destination, though she didn't know where her feet had taken her. She looked around and realized she was outside of the Heads Room. _Why did I walk here? I'm bound to run into Potter here. _She thought to herself.

"Just walk in," another voice in her head said.

"Ribbon wreathes," Lily said, while drying her tears. Then she muttered, " Bloody horrible password if you ask me."

"It's festive, though," a voice behind her said, making her jump.

"Oh, it's you Potter," Lily said, a sob escaping her lips after she said his name.

"You okay, Evans? Anything wrong?" James Potter asked. His head had been deflated a bit when Lily had decided to go out with Lee. _Lily's starting to be okay with me, she didn't scream at me for sneaking up on her. _James thought with a smile.

"Nothing," Lily said, walking into their Common Room.

"I know you better than that, Evans. You've been crying and you never cry," James said sounding concerned.

"Lily. My name is Lily. Not Evans, James," Lily said.

"Okay, Lily. What's the matter?" James asked sitting on the one couch in the room. Lily walked over and sat down beside him, burying her face in her hands.

"Why should I tell you, James?" Lily asked, starting to cry again.

"Because I care for you, and I want to help you," James replied.

"I think I broke up with Lee, and I shouldn't feel bad because w both knew it was coming, but I feel really bad," Lily cried. James wrapped his arms around Lily, and shockingly, Lily didn't protest.

"I can tell you feel bad, you just said a really long run-on sentence," James said trying to make her laugh.

"What's wrong with me James?" Lily asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Lily. You're perfect. Would you- Never mind," James said, catching himself before he messed up his conversation with Lily.

"Would I what, James?" Lily asked, taking her face out of her hands and looking at James. She freed herself from his embrace when he didn't answer. "What James? Just ask."

"Would you go to the Holiday Dance we're planning with me?" James asked her.

"As a date?" Lily asked, shocked she was considering it.

"I shouldn't've asked. I'm sorry Lily," James replied getting up. Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him to where he was looking her in the eyes. _She has a lot of strength. I would've never guessed she was that strong._ James thought.

"As a date?" Lily asked again, holding James shoulder with a vice-like grip.

"Not if you don't want it to be," James replied. As though in answer, Lily loosened her grip on his shoulder. Lily stood up and leaned in to kiss James, but for every inch she leaned in, he leaned back. Lily stopped trying to kiss him and stared at him dumbfounded.

"Lily, you just broke up with Leeland. You can't just go and kiss me," James explained, not looking Lily in the eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you wouldn't want to kiss me," Lily said, her hand still gripping his shoulder.

"You'd regret it later," James said. He then whispered to himself, "And break my heart."

"I'd never regret it James. You've changer, and I've noticed," Lily countered. She then leaned into him and whispered, "And I'd never break your heart."

"Lily, you've ha-" James started He was cut off by Lily's lips pressing against his. After a few minutes Lily broke away from James.

"You're a wonderful kisser, Lily," he said, catching his breath.

"You're not to shabby yourself, James," Lily replied before James kissed her. The kiss opened up and Lily and James could both tell the other was enjoying it. A few minutes later, though it could've been hours as far as they knew, James broke the kiss.

"So, is that a yes to my question?" James asked.

"What question?" Lily questioned.

"Will you go to the Holiday Dance with me, Lily Evans?" James replied.

"I would be delighted to go with you, as a date, Mr. Potter," Lily replied copying James' formal style. "Now, though, it's late and we must patrol."

Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO Oo oO


End file.
